twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsPinks/Issues Fluttering About
This blog is just to clear up any issues and gives everyone the chance to see my viewpoints on certain topics. It'll be very small so here we go: Ignoring Players You will be ignored if you aren't a mlp_ character. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. It's to keep the feed realistic and fun for me. Now sometimes I will OOCly mention a person twitter account, but that's because it brings me joy to see that they get joy when a TwitterPony mane tweets them. TwitterPonies has built a fandom and it's only respectable to tweet them once in a while out of thanks for supporting & overall really fun. I don't do that often, but when I do it... I do it. Haha. If you're an OC and feel that Fluttershy (or any of the manes or 'big name' show characters) is ignoring you purposely, please consider a few things before assuming it's because we don't like you. 1. We could be doing a closed scene; meaning who we're RPing with currently is all we want to RP with at that time. No scene crashing is acceptable. 2. Personally, if I'm doing a scene and you wish to RP with me I usually will not mind unless it's completely random and has nothing to do with what I'm doing. For example: Fluttershy: *feeding her animal friends* Pony: *knocks on Fluttershy's door* Hi Fluttershy, I was wondering if you could sing me a song? I'm sad. Fluttershy is timid and wouldn't just up and sing you a song because you're sad. Yes she's kind, but you have to be realistic in situations like that. If you need cheering up your best bet is to visit Pinkie Pie. She sings too! :) But you don't even need to visit a mane for cheering up, there are tons of good ponies on TwitterPonies! 3. Anything violent will be ignored. You did not break your leg and need my help. We're pastel ponies! Play it nice and safe. We're all bright rainbows and happy colors here. Sure, sometimes RP can get heavy, but nothing grimdark ya know? 4. Finally, I like to keep my RP as realistic as possible. If I have Fluttershy talking to somepony and then you come up, please realize I'll let her finish her conversation before cutting that character off just for you. It's all about respect. It's good to read what Fluttershy's been up to before jumping in on the scene. Just so you're aware of what's happening and we both don't get confused. We're People Too Simply put, please just realize that I'm a person behind these pony. I do my best to give everypony a fair shot! I[m not trying to be nasty and mean towards you. I'm 100% sure we all just want to have good, clean fun when RPing. Staying true to my characters is mostly what drives me to be realistic about the current scene. AppleJack too busy bucking trees to go save your cat all the way across town, how about asking another pony? Or if you can self-RP then that's fine too. Rainbow Dash napping and doesn't want to be bothered, that's completely fine and you should respect that. Sometimes it's easy to find hints in players RP when they're just here for a few tweets but not for a scene. If you're unsure you can ask OOCly if I'm avaliable for a scene. That's all I can think of right now. Anything new come to mind I'll update here. I don't post this to be rude, but to let everyone know my honest views on things such as these. I hope we can continue having fun together! Flutter on! Love, ' 'Fluttershy ' ' Category:Blog posts